The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Fiunupwhimp’.
The new Begonia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and uniform Begonia plants with dark-colored leaves and single-type flowers.
The new Begonia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 2011 of a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number 208193-002, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent and a proprietary selection of Begonia hybrida identified as code number 2314, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Begonia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands in 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Aalsmeer, The Netherlands since 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.